The housed socket extension was designed to mitigate problems which arise in use with the conventional socket extension. Presently, a mechanic, technician or factory worker, while using a socket extension connected to a motorized power tool, must grasp the rotating socket extension with a bare hand to support the weight of the tools and direct the socket extension and socket to its point of use. This practice is dangerous, due to the extreme speeds that the socket extension may be rotating, which can be in excess of 15,000 RPMs (revolutions per minute). In addition, many times the socket extensions have metal debris, chips, slivers and other matter on their surface that could harm the hand during rotation of the socket extension, The high rate of speed can cause burns, abrasions, lacerations and other forms of damage to the hands, including repetitive strain injuries, such as Carpal Tunnel Syndrome.
An embodiment of the invention encloses a socket extension within a housing and permits rotation of the socket extension within the housing, without rotation of the housing itself. The housing can be safely supported by the user's hand during high-speed axial rotation of the socket extension and thus eliminates the potential for the user to obtain dangerous burns, abrasions, lacerations and other forms of damage to the hands by isolating the contact of the user's hands from the high-speed rotating socket extension. In addition, the housed socket extension extends the drive shaft of the power tool used in conjunction with the tool. The housed socket extension absorbs vibrations for additional reduction in operator injury and fatigue. The housed socket extension helps reduce fatigue, stress, strains and motions that could lead to dangerous injuries.